


A Job to Do

by Styfas



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas
Summary: Sergeant Tozer and Private Heather have decided they have a job to do.Terror Bingo: (prompt given in end notes, so as not to give anything away).
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	A Job to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to [Drac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac).
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply: I knew none of the real life people (RIP!), and I do not own their corresponding "characters" as realized in AMC The Terror. Those "characters" belong to AMC, producers, writers, actors, and anyone else who had anything whatsoever to do with that programme. 
> 
> This is fiction - and that's a fact.

Sargent Tozer raises his rifle, preparing to drive the butt end down against the prospective victim’s neck. 

“I dub thee Cornelius Hickey!”

_Thwack!_

“I got ‘im, I got ‘im, the bugger’s dead!”

Private Heather whoops in celebration. “Well done!” 

“See the resemblance?” Tozer asks. “He _does_ look like Cornelius.”

“I’d say Cornelius looks like him.”

“Yeah,” Tozer says with a nod. “Rat’s face, all right. Beady eyes, pointy nose. Greasy hair.” 

He picks the rat up by the tail and tosses it to the pile of collected carcasses. “Twenty. That should do it. Now, let’s go kill that bloody bear!”

**Author's Note:**

> Terror Bingo Prompt: Rats
> 
> I guess this could be loosely considered as a missing scene, too - but I didn't want to give anything away in the tags or summary. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. ❤


End file.
